leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Sheen
* is gold efficient without its passive. * Optimal use of makes this item at least gold efficient on every champion. must be used at least once every 6 seconds (on average) for the item to be considered gold efficient. (Assuming a champion procs Spellblade every 1.5s, including an average casting time of 0.5s, that equals 2 seconds between each proc, or 0.5 damage procs per sec. This damage value is compared to extra on-hit damage whose procs scale with attack speed.) : 100% base AD on-hit / (attack speed / ) = 25 / (2 ) . :(2 can be replaced with the number of seconds between each proc.) The lowest value (using Orianna's Level 1 stats) is Total = }} Notes * (as well as ) only multiplies the champion's starting base attack damage plus any gained from leveling up. Bonus attack damage from items, runes, and masteries is not included, nor does it include the bonus damage from skills like , , , or . * If the attack is a critical hit, the bonus damage from is not boosted. * Sheen bonus damage procs off life steal. It does not proc off Spell Vamp, however. * The proc has a cooldown of seconds, and the 10 second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. * The bonus damage does not stack with , , or since they all have a unique passive with the same name. * Only the more damaging is used: ** 1. *** + bonus magic damage. ** 2. *** bonus physical damage. ** 3. *** bonus physical damage. ** 4. *** bonus physical damage. Trivia * The proc effect of causes the champion's weapon or hands glow red, the same graphic as . * Passive toggle abilities such as do not proc effect but active toggle abilities such as do. Patch history + = ** Old recipe: + + = * No longer grants +25 ability power. * Now provides 10% cooldown reduction. * Mana increased to 250 from 200. V4.13: * Now correctly lists the Spellblade passive as having a second cooldown. V3.04: * Combine cost reduced to 365g from 425g. ** Total cost reduced to 1200g from 1260g. V1.0.0.152: * Mana reduced to 200 from 250. * Added to new item recipe: . V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.101: * Proc damage raised to 100% from 80%. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V1.0.0.75: * Proc damage reduced to 80% base damage from 100%. V1.0.0.32: * Fixed a visual bug. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 275g from 250g. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 25 from 30. * Mana reduced to 250 from 275. * Recoded to make it unable to crit. }} References cs:Sheen de:Glanz es:Brillo fr:Brillance pl:Blask ru:Sheen zh:耀光 Category:Ability power items Category:Advanced items Category:Mana items Category:On-hit effect items